Dancing Lessons
by YuYaFan
Summary: A cute little Gibson and Nova oneshot.


**Title: **Dancing Lessons

**Pairing: **Gibson x Nova

**Genre: **Friendship

**Other Characters: **Antauri

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Nova is trying to learn how to dance, but is having a little trouble. Maybe a blue furred scientist can help her find her step.

Disclaimer: you know this.

*Line Break*

_One Step. . . . Two Step. . . . Three Step. . . . CRASH!_

"Gah!"

_One Step. . . . Two Step. . . . Three Step. . . . BAM!_

"Uggh!"

_One Step. . . . Two Step. . . . Three Step. . . . SLAM!_

"Darnit!"

_One Step. . . . Two Step. . . . Three Step. . . . Slip, Trip, Spin, Fall._

"Monkey Doodle!"

Nova laid in a heap on her bedroom floor, a scowl made its way across her face as she grumbled to herself.

"Ugh, stupid feet, stupid music, stupid dance." She huffed before finally pushing herself up off the floor and walked over to her stereo. Pushing the rewind button on the cassette panel, she waited for the tape to rewind itself and then pressed play.

'_Okay, now let's try this again.'_

_Step One. . . . Step Two. . . . Step Three. . . . Trip and Fall._

"Ahhh! How the heck am I ever going to get this right?" she exclaimed from her new position on the floor. She crossed her arms and pouted, as if waiting for an answer.

"You could start by keeping your feet farther apart." Nova was startled by voice. Turning her head slightly she was able to make out the outline of a figure standing in the doorway. Jumping to her feet, her face now red in embarrassment, she looked into the eyes of her visitor.

"H-hey Gib-Gibson, what are you doing here?" she asked, a hand came up to rest behind her head.

"Well, I was going to my lab to do some research, when I happened to walk by your room and heard you yell and fall. I came to see if you were alright, but before I could I noticed you get back on your feet." He paused. "Nova, are you trying to dance?"

The question was simple, and completely innocent, but Nova couldn't stop her blush from deepening at Gibson's inquiry.

"Yes" was her timid reply. She bowed her head for fear of seeing Gibson possibly laughing at her.

"Nova?"

She kept her head down, finding the floor interesting at the moment.

Step, step, step.

The sound of silent footprints hitting the floor reached her ears and the longer she waited, the closer the footsteps were until they had finally reached their destination, which was right in front of her.

"Nova, look at me." Came a soft command. Nova slowly lifted her head and came face to face with Gibson.

"You can laugh if you want too, I know this is pretty funny looking." She said but was instantly cut off by Gibson.

"Nova, I'm not going to laugh at you for trying to dance. What I am going to do though is offer my help."

"Huh?" Nova looked at him questionably.

"I said, I would like to help teach you how to dance, that is, if you'll let me." He said. Nova couldn't believe it, Gibson was offering to teach her to dance?

"I…guess. I mean, I would really like it if you taught me" Nova said and Gibson smiled.

"Alright Nova, why don't you play that tape back and I'll show you how to dance to it."

Nova walked back over to her stereo and replayed the tape, then walked back over to Gibson.

"Now, before we start, I want you to put your right hand on my shoulder and your left hand in mine." Gibson held out his hand and Nova gently placed her hand in his and her other hand on his shoulder. Gibson then placed his other hand on her waist, which caused Nova to blush slightly. Gibson ignored her blush and continued to teach her.

"Okay, now all you have to do is follow my lead" he proceeded to slowly guide her around the room, occasionally spinning her and dipping her. After a few mishaps with Nova accidentally stepping on Gibson foot, she easily got into the moves of the dance and when Gibson had decided she was ready, he let her go and watched as she gracefully twirled around the room, spinning, stepping and twirling as she moved with the music.

When the song had finally ended, Nova stopped her dance and Gibson started to clap his hands applauding her graceful moves. Nova blushed again but then smiled knowingly.

"I did it! I cant believe it!" she exclaimed, overjoyed with her success.

"You were wonderful Nova" Gibson complimented, and suddenly he found himself tackled to the floor by Nova.

"Thank you so much Gibson! I never would've done it without your help." Nova leaned down and kissed Gibson on the cheek making him blush a little too.

"Y-your welcome Nova, I'm glad I could help."

Unknown to both of them, another presence sat in the doorway to Nova's room.

Antauri smiled.

It was always fun to watch his teammates help eachother, because that is exactly what he believed a great team made.

The End.

*line break*

Me: so what did you think? Like it, hate it? R and R please! Tell me what you think! See you next time!


End file.
